


Hit Me With Your KillShot

by bittyboybokuto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittyboybokuto/pseuds/bittyboybokuto
Summary: “you are more than just mine”I'd watch the whole city burn, I’d watch every single person die a horrible death and listen to their screams and I still wouldn’t lift a finger, so long as I get to keep you out of harm's way. I’d rather watch myself crumble before letting anyone lay a finger on you.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Hit Me With Your KillShot

Of all the nights Keiji wished to shrivel up and die, this one undoubtedly took the cake.

The shift he had just clocked out of and that he had refused to take on the extra overtime hours offered to him by his boss, seemed to be calling his name.

Scratch that.

It was _screaming_ his name, begging him to walk back through those double doors of the poorly maintained building and scrub the floors clean. Keiji would rather occupy himself with anything else other than what he was bearing witness to right now underneath the harsh streetlights of Tokyo.

He saw red.

It was hard not to.

From the way it was currently staining his new white converse. The splatters of blood inviting itself to sink into the white shoelaces he had tightly fastened earlier to ensure he didn’t trip on them. It was a shame really, he just bought them a few days ago.

His breath hitched as the glint of a switchblade caught his eye. The tip of the knife was drenched in what was no doubt, blood, was tucked tightly within a fist. The knuckles that encased the handle of the blade strained white at the grip.

Keiji let his eyes wander from the blade to the body it had recently found itself inside of.

A young man with a sleeve of tattoos adorning both of his arms laid in a pool of blood. The puncture placed right in the center of the blonde man's heart, his white t-shirt now soaked with the same color as Keiji’s shoelaces.

Taking his eyes off the deceased.

Blue eyes met a striking gold.

Keiji felt his breathing increase as he stared into those eyes. He was unable to judge the stranger’s face, the sleek black mask covering his mouth and nose. His eyes were the only thing he could possibly tell the police he saw.

That is if ever made it out of the alleyway alive.

Neither of them so much as moved an inch. Only taking in the presence of each other, playing a silent game of chicken. He watched with shallow breaths as the masked man wiped the switchblade on a white handkerchief he swiped from the back of his black cargo pants.

It was a shame.

_Really._

The raven haired man took one look at the way the cargo pants that clung to this murder’s figure.

It was sinful.

His eyes traveled up the man’s frame. He was muscular. Rightfully so, since Keji had just seen him pin his victim against the alley wall with only one hand. His black turtleneck fit snug against his biceps, rough edges of tattoos poking through the neck of his sweater.

The man was built by the Gods.

Oh and would Keiji love to indulge himself in the man. Get lost in him for hours upon hours. Although he had just witnessed him taking the life of another. Not that should be a turn on or anything.

Oh, that's right.

He was standing in a dark alleyway. Having a stare off with a stranger that held a murder weapon. Yet this man still hasn’t made a move to shove the blade into his heart.

_Why?_

Keiji was pulled from his thoughts as the mysterious man cleared his throat. Pocketing the weapon he had previously used back into the pocket of his pants. He peeled the black leather gloves from his thick hands, placing them in the same pocket as his switchblade.

Once again, there was a hitch in his breath. The hands of the other man were littered in tattoos, an obvious horned owl with its wings spread out was placed strategically upon the top of his hand. Two small letters were placed under the owl’s talons.

  
_“B.K.”_

  
Keiji knew that tattoo.

  
It was hard not to while living on this side of the city. It was the mark of the few and the many. Those famous for their heinous crimes among Tokyo. From robbery, gambling, heist, drugs, murder, and so much more. Feared by most and loved by the few.

  
The Fukurodani Syndicate.

  
The ominous owls.

  
The head syndicate of the underground drug run.

  
And here he was, standing in front of what he can now assume to be their personal hitman. This man had to be. There was no way that tattoo was a fake, that the body that laid before him was a paid actor hired by Keiji’s friends just to fuck with his head after a long shift at the animal shelter.

  
Golden eyes never strayed from Keiji, quietly assessing the frail man with a look of interest.

  
As if he wasn’t worried that he would run from the alleyway screaming bloody murder, as if this was what Keiji witnessed every Friday night after work.

  
The man lifted his arms above his head, making the smaller of the two flinch at such sudden movement. A chuckle escaped through the fabric of the man’s mask, his joints cracking as he swung his arms back down. He observed Keiji closely, eyeing every movement he made from ten feet away.

  
He could see the way Keiji’s chest would rise and fall with each and every movement he made.

  
The way a thin layer of water slowly overtook Keiji’s eyes as he watched him pull out the burner phone he had stored in the side of cargo pants.

  
The way the smaller man played with his hands in front of his chest, as if he wanted this man to see his innocent hands at all times.

  
Keiji couldn’t see it, but underneath the mask, he was smiling. He found it oddly endearing that this man hadn’t ran from the alley with tears streaming down his face.

  
He was in a good mood.

  
The man he was commissioned to hit was an easy target. A little chatty now that he looks back at it. He encountered the usual, the first outburst of anger after being shoved into a dark alleyway, the realization of why he was being pushed into said alley, the pleas that escaped and begged for forgiveness for what he owed to the syndicate.

  
He was used to it.

  
It was simply routine now.

  
Although a young fair skinned man was not a part of said routine. So now, naturally, the hitman was curious. He wanted to see how far he could let this play out until he had to dirty his switchblade once more for the evening.

  
It would be a shame.

  
_Really._

  
He really liked the way this man’s eyes twinkled from the small glare of light his blade had pointed at him.

  
“Are you going to clean up your mess or,” Keiji’s voice rang through the street of the alley, “may I leave now?”

  
Keiji could feel his heartbeat in his ears. He wanted to phrase his question so it left no room for the other man to think he would allow himself to be killed. Although, he knew the decision was not up to him.

  
If this man wanted to kill him. He certainly could.

  
Keiji watched as the man cocked an eyebrow in what seemed to be amusement. His gold eyes widened at the words that had spilled from his mouth.

  
He chuckled in response to Keiji’s question while tossing the burner phone into a nearby dumpster. Quietly, he made his way over the lifeless body that laid in it’s own pool of blood. Bending down to empty the blonde man’s pockets of a couple yen and a cellphone.

  
The hitman had his back turned to Keiji as he went through the deceased’s wallets.

  
Was now his chance?

  
No. Maybe he trusted Keiji to stay put so he could explain himself. Possibly take off his mask and inform him that he was on a prank show and the cameraman was hidden in the dumpster he had just tossed that phone into. No, that’s not logical either.

  
So why would a professionally trained murderer turn his back on a quite obvious eye-witness?

  
It only took Keiji a few seconds to realize this was his only chance to escape this situation with his head still attached. So he did the only thing his mind was equipped to handle.

  
_He ran._

___________________________________________________________

The smell of alcohol hit him in the face as soon as he opened the door to a small hole-in-the-wall bar. The dim lights illuminating the small hallway as his feet carried him to what he needed the most at a time like this.

  
_A drink._

  
Keiji swung his legs onto the barstool, placing his nimble fingers on top of the cherry wood counter. His eyes drifted down his body, catching the sight of his blood-stained shoes. His breathing faltered.

  
“Can I get you anything? The strong stuff or maybe a seltzer?” The bartender appeared with his hand wrapped in a towel.

  
All the previous thoughts in his head disappeared as he took in the bartender’s feature.

  
He wore a warm smile, his golden eyes crinkled at the sides. It only gave more attention to the only one that was visible, a messy bedhead shielding the other from his view.

  
As if Keiji couldn’t overthink enough, he would’ve assumed the golden eyed man in front of him was that same one he encountered twenty minutes ago.

  
He peered over to the entryway of the bar, the sound of jingling bells ringing high through his ears. “Yes, please could I order a gin and tonic?”

  
The bartender leaned against the counter, showcasing an illicit bottle of bourbon. “Of course just gimme one second to get this man’s order and I’ll bring it over to you.”

  
Keiji let out a low sigh, his eyes darting across the entirety of the little bar. He spotted a few booths closer to the back. Black seats with a small lamp hanging over the table. It would be better for his back, it had been killing him all night long.

  
_No pun intended._

  
Hopping down from the stool, he swiftly moved across the bar. His eyes fixated on the single booth in the very back, it was empty. He slid in with ease, his hands reaching to touch the fabric of the leather chair beneath him. It was old and cracked, but it was comfortable, possibly a little _‘homey’._

  
Keiji tore his phone from the pocket of his jeans, quickly glancing over the notifications he could give less than two shits about.

  
He thought about reporting what he saw to the police, but where would that get him? A billion questions about where he was when he saw the murder? He couldn't even remember he had for breakfast this morning, let alone what street he was on. What if they asked him to describe the hitman? He couldn’t just tell them he had seen golden eyes that almost made him cream in his jeans.

  
Sighing to himself, Keiji dropped his phone onto the table with a _thud._

  
He was stuck in between a rock and a hard place.

  
To be a good functioning member of society and fess up or forget about the whole incident in general.

  
And here he was, in a bar halfway across town, drinking.

  
Torn from his thoughts, he saw a heavy finger tap the side of the booth. Quickly followed by the slip of black-clad cargo pants slipping into the seat across from him.

  
_This had to be a joke._

  
Keiji paused, his eyes must have been bulging out of his head, due to the look this mystery man was giving him.

  
It seemed like he was amused to say the least.

  
“I heard from Kuroo that you ordered in a gin and tonic,” the man pushed the glass towards Keiji with a cocked eyebrow. “I covered it for you, free of charge after the night you’ve had.”

  
With a sharp inhale, Keiji let his finger play along the lips of the glass. His eyes never left the hitmans.

  
That felt like a threat.

  
_Was it a threat?_

  
With all the confidence he could muster, he brought the glass to his lips releasing a murmur. “Who exactly is Kuroo?”

  
The hitman smirked as he jerked his two-toned hair in the direction of the bar. Keiji’s eyes meeting with he now knew to be Kuroo, a smirk also adorning his face.

  
Keiji’s eyes fluttered back towards the man and he let out a sigh. “I’m not sure you know about the night I’ve had sir. It happened to be a rather calm evening if I’ve ever had one.”

  
Good.

  
That was good.

It felt like an airtight answer. Let him know you’re willing to cooperate. The less you saw, the more alive you’ll be at the end of the night.

  
_God, just when was this night going to end_?

  
A hearty laugh filled the bar causing him to jerk backwards. It was loud and welcoming, although he would find it more welcoming if he was told if he would die or not tonight.

  
“You’re an interesting one, you know that?” The hitman leaned back as he welcomed a drink from Kuroo. “Never met anyone so confident after seeing what you just saw.”

  
“And what exactly do you think I saw tonight other than the four walls of this bar?” Keiji snarked back only then realizing how accusing those words sounded once they left his lips.

  
Golden eyes narrowed, almost turning an eerie shade of black. “I would watch the attitude, sweetheart. That could earn you a knife to the heart,” the man played with the edge of his glass. “but you know that don’t you?”

  
Keji thought it over. That statement was undoubtedly a threat. It was enough to put him on edge and play with his nimble fingers on top of the table. It wasn’t the most comfortable situation he found himself in tonight. Sitting directly across from a murderer was the first thing Keiji would like to say crossed his mind.

  
But it wasn’t.

  
All he could think about was the gleam of those golden eyes and how they were skillfully trained on him, only him, since he sat at the booth. How his hair stuck to his forehead and how Keiji couldn’t quite pinpoint which hair color was natural and which one was a bad dye job gone wrong.

  
Akaashi Keiji was transfixed. He’d never met someone so utterly interesting while engaging in such meaningless conversation.

  
“Are you implying that I know something about you?” He whispered just low enough for the other to hear.

  
“I don’t think you know anything about me.” the other gave Akaashi a quick once over. “Although I’d like to know some things about you, starting with your name, pretty boy.”

  
With a click of his tongue he replied. “Akaashi Keiji. Do I get to be blessed with yours?”

  
“Maybe. if you tell me what I want to hear tonight.”

  
“Well that depends entirely on the topic of our conversation.”

  
The hitman let out a breathy chuckle, craning his neck to reveal a splither of tattoos.

  
“Come on Keiji,” He reached for his hands across the table. “Tell me about your night, from start to finish. Don’t leave anything out. I like honest answers, saves me the trouble.”

  
Keiji swallowed the lump in his throat. An oddly stinging sensation began to bubble in his gut. This man’s delivery seemed so light and airy but the meaning made him crumble.

  
“Oh!” Golden eyes widened in a sudden realization. “How about I tell you about a friend of mine and the night he had and you just listen and tell me what you think?”

  
Keiji barely had any time to respond to this man's suggestion, only to blink right before he spewed off into the beginning of his story. His eyes followed the excited movements of the others lips, his ears ringing as he contemplated what exactly was going to happen to him after he left this bar. Only zoning back in when he heard where he assumed he entered the tale.

  
“So then, they finally have the bastard pushed against the wall! Right? He keeps begging them that he’ll become a changed man and all that sappy bullshit anyone would give you if they were trying to not-” He stuttered looking a little lost. “Uh, um fuck what was the word?”

  
“Die?”

  
Golden eyes met blue and crinkled at the sides.

  
“Yes! That’s the word!” He bellowed his eyes following the bartender as he made another customer a drink. “Anyways, all of sudden, through the reflection of their knife, my buddy sees this frail little fellow. About your height, dark hair, and the most shockingly gorgeous blue eyes. I heard he almost took off his mask and introduced himself but then my buddy remembered, ‘oh shit! He just saw me kill a guy!’, and then a little bit went by while the both of them just stared at each other.”

  
His eyes flew up to meet Keijis, seemingly trapping him in a corner. “But then the guy ran. My friend found this said guy in a bar, not too far from here now that i’m thinking about it.” He paused for dramatic effect. “So tell me, Akaashi Keiji, what should my friend do about this little ‘innocent bystander’.”  
Keiji exhaled a breath he didn't even know he had been holding in.

  
So this man knew what he saw. He knew Keiji’s name, realizing he stupidly gave it to him way too willingly.

  
So now, he was asking for his advice on whether to get rid of him or not.

  
And he’d be damned if he walked himself into a suicide mission.

  
“I think that bystander may be able to forget what he’s seen just to move on with his life. Your friend clearly knows exactly what the guy looks like and is willingly to take matters into his own hand in case he were to get caught.” Keiji began while attempting to read the emotionless expression on the hitman’s face. “Although, I think you underestimate this ‘innocent bystander’.”

  
The murderer sitting in the same booth perked his ears in attention. “Oh? What exactly is he not seeing in this guy?”

  
With a deep breath Akaashi Keiji said, “I think if your friend just gives the bystander their name and number, they’d be able to work something out in exchange for his silence.”

  
The sentence made the man across from him tense. The wheels in his brain seemed to be turning at a thousand miles a minute, trying to decode what had just slipped from Keiji’s lips.

  
A few tense minutes went by as the hitman leaned into his elbows, shooting daggers through his gaze.

“The name is Bokuto Koutarou, but I heard he’s also known as KillShot.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA! This is my first post on this site and I honestly have so many drafts of this. I want to try and make this multi-chapter but I may just end up banging my head against a wall trying to think of ideas for this. 
> 
> I can't like, this idea came to me right before I fell asleep so I wrote it down in my notes and now here we are. Feel free to comment and leave kudos if you liked it! If you didn't, well, go ahead and just exit this tab or something cause I'm far too hot-headed to handle it. But I enjoyed writing this, kinda beat myself up about where I was going with it but I said f**k It and posted it anyways! 
> 
> Gimme maybe two weeks or less to come up with some ideas and I'll post the second chapter. I'm going to leave this as 'completed' for now just to get my ducks in a row!


End file.
